1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spout assembly adapted to be in fluid communication with a faucet, more particularly to a spout assembly with telescopic inner and outer tubes and a lock member to retain the outer tube relative to the inner tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional faucet is shown to be mounted on a kitchen sink 4 and includes a faucet body 1, a valve 2 to control the flow of water stream into the faucet body 1, and a spout 3 mounted on and movable relative to the faucet body 1 toward dish accommodating spaces 4a, 4b. Since the length of the spout 3 is fixed, it is difficult for the flow of water stream from the spout 3 to reach the surrounding wall of the larger dish accommodating space 4a, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.